Ordinary
by veritaserumkills
Summary: Oneshot. Ron Weasley's birthday is an ordinary one this year. T for suggested adult themes.


A/N: Just a little something I whipped up for Ron 'the King' Weasley's birthday. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Ron Weasley woke up on March first, it seemed like an ordinary day.<p>

He went about his normal routine. He showered quickly and dressed in his work robes before heading downstairs for breakfast. Rose and Hugo kissed him good morning with very full mouths.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!"

Ron smiled down at the red haired children and thanked them before wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. She smirked and handed him his plate from the counter. "Don't I get anything special?" Ron asked. "It's my birthday, after all." Hermione rolled her eyes but obliged and kissed him deeply.

"Ew."

"Icky!"

"Yuck!"

"Gross, stop!"

The happily married couple broke apart at the sound of their children protesting and smiled at each other. "Happy birthday, love," Hermione said softly. "But you'll get your present later. Here, eat," she said, thrusting his plate at him again.

Ron finished breakfast and bundled up the kids. He kissed Hermione goodbye before she flooed into the office and stepped in after her with Rose and Hugo on either side. Harry and Ginny wished him a happy birthday as he hugged and kissed his children goodbye. He and Harry apparated to the Ministry, ready to begin another bland day at the office.

He ate lunch with Harry and Hermione at his favorite restaurant in town after a dull morning of paperwork. He assisted Kingsley with a few minor trials in the afternoon. He signed a few papers and filed a few reports, and then he was on his way home. He had just closed the door shut behind him and then the kids were in the hall, wearing eccentric paper hats and waving noise makers (undoubtedly gifts from George).

"SURPRISE!" they bellowed as they attacked his legs and he pretended to be knocked over.

"Look, Dad," Rose said as she held up a bright orange, paper top hat covered in green and yellow polka dots. "We got you a special birthday hat." She and Hugo secured it properly atop Ron's overgrown ginger hair. "Perfect. C'mon, we've got cake."

One homemade dinner, three slices of cake, two baths, and one bedtime story later, Hermione and Ron settled back on their couch and sighed. "Wait a second," Ron said suddenly. "You promised me a present."

Hermione opened her tired eyes and looked sideways at Ron. "I did, didn't I?" Ron nodded emphatically and she chuckled. "Alright then," she sighed as she straddled him. "What will it be this year?"

"Doesn't matter," Ron mumbled against her neck before placing a tender kiss against it. "You know I like it when you take charge." Hermione moaned softly and pulled his head back to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"We should go upstairs," she whispered. "You know…the kids…they might get up and come looking for us." Ron nodded and allowed her to pull him off the couch. The pair made their way upstairs quickly and had just reached the landing when Hugo popped out of his door.

Ron's smile faltered a bit. "Hey, buddy, what's up?"

Hugo burst into tears. "I h-h-had an accident. I'm s-s-sorry. I d-d-didn't m-mean t-t-to."

Hermione kneeled down and gathered him into her arms. "It's alright, sweetheart. It happens. Here, let Daddy clean you up and I'll take care of it."

It took her a good ten minutes to calm Hugo down and Ron another fifteen to get him bathed and back into bed. Of course, then Hermione felt a bit soiled, so she needed a shower of her own. By the time she emerged twenty minutes later, Ron was nearly exhausted from waiting.

They somehow managed to get under the blankets without parting. Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's long brown curls as she slid her hands under his shirt and across his bare skin. He couldn't think anything in the world that could possibly be better…and before he knew what was happening, Hermione was scrambling away from him and light was filling the room.

He glanced over at the door and suppressed a groan at the site of Rose standing just outside in the hall. She was biting her lip nervously and looking at her parents hesitantly while their eyes adjusted to the light.

"What is it, sweetie?" Hermione asked gently. "Did something happen?" Rose hesitated and then nodded. "Another nightmare?" She nodded again.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ron looked up at his wife and she gave him a desperate look. "Well…why don't I tuck you in again and see how-"

"Yeah, you can stay with us," Ron piped up. Hermione's eyes widened. He only smiled. "C'mon, Rosie. Right here in the middle." Rose scampered across the room and hopped into the bed. Hermione grabbed her wand and closed the door while Ron tucked her in snugly between them.

In just minutes, Rose was fast asleep, and Ron watched Hermione as she stared back at him. "Did you have a good birthday?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I reckon I did. The cake was fantastic, by the way."

"You'll have to tell Rose tomorrow. She did all the frosting. Oh, and Hugo cracked the eggs. He wanted me to make sure you knew."

"Oh, good thing you remembered, because he only told me about four times tonight…" They chuckled at their son's pride. "It was a good day," Ron said finally.

Hermione beamed. "Good. I was afraid it was too…_ordinary_."

"I like ordinary. I've had enough _un_ordinary in my life."

"And I still owe you your present," Hermione said sadly.

Ron shrugged and reached across Rose to stroke his wife's arm. "It's okay. Rain check."

"Rain check," Hermione agreed. "With interest. I'll make it up to you. Why don't we send the kids to my parents' Saturday? We can spend the day in bed."

Ron pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"Saturday, then?"

"Saturday."

Hermione looked him over fondly. "It's a date. Good night, birthday boy."

"Good night, perfection." Hermione rolled her eyes and closed them. Ron laid a kiss on Rose's forehead and followed suit, glad to have had an ordinary birthday in his ordinary life.


End file.
